precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Russian VX Incident
On September 27, 1976 a transmission from the Russian Republic was recieved my Chinese reception beacons demanding a formal end of hostilities in Russia, and for open trade between Russia and China or VX would be used on either nation. China - and the world - were fresh to VX and having watched as Seattle was reduced to a graveyard from a VX bombing and were intent on not seeing this happen. As such, a series of aggresive posturing and threats were exchanged - over open airwaves - to both sides mounting to the Moscow Conference. The Threat The first threatening broadcast was recieved by China and Siberia through a land-line still standing between them. Through this message Dimitriov demanded the full end of hostilities, and demanded trade with either side or he would use VX. In addition, Dimitriov opened he would obtain it. "... our nation is nearly in the possession of the deadly nerve gas known commonly as 'VX'. Do not try to find it; it has yet to reach the nation, and I will not speak of when it shall arrive, for that is information I know not, other than 'soon'." ''- President Dimitriov'' This move was considered a bold threat to the Chinese and Siberian governments and they were not eager to give in. Additionally, Chinese command declared it an all too brash a move and opened the Russian hand up. Combined, the decleration was taken aggresivly, and an immediate troop build-up was ordered to spring into Russia from Khazakistan and to shoot down any VX-bearing aircraft or vehicles before they could enter China or Russia, furthermore leading to a build-up of aircraft over the course of the trade-off. The Chinese and Eastern Siberian governments quickly dispersed across their nations in a protective flieght. Beijing was predominately devoid of its government power as much of the government fled leaving behind a skeleton crew to maintain their basic functions. Under this premise, Hou sent a powerfull refusal over the Chinese broadcasting array in order to reach Russia as well as third-parties to alert them to the threat. This was not taken lightly and Russia fired back. The last transmission from China was carried out by former NPN director Wen Daoshan before leaving Beijing with a number of his staff. The Russian response to this message found no Chinese response as China went into red-alert and braced for the impact. International Pressure With the broadcasts as public as they were Russia caught a lot of international scrutiny very fast. Chinese aircraft in Saint Petersburg immediatly patrolled over Russia and locked Moscow down. The UND withdrew its support for Russia after the event. Sweden, who had been trying to ally itself with Russia distanced themselves from them. Poland also went against Prussia, launching recon missions over Moscow. Denmark, having been permitted use to Commune airfields ran a number of air-raids on Moscow, knocking out its power grid. The culminating pressure caused Russia to turn back the VX has it arrived in Moscow with Chinese fighters in tow. China ordered the airplane to be stripped out and spread across the air-field for a fly by inspection, but the Spanish fled before he could go down, angry with Russia. The Chinese could not pursue on account of low fuel. In the end, Dimitriov folded and invited Brazil , Sweden , China, Eastern Russia, Denmark , and Poland to Moscow to discuss the event and come to terms. Moscow Conference and Pact On November second the relevant parties met in Moscow. The terms agreed upon involved the cessetion of hostilities between East and Western Siberia. In addition, China would be allowed to supply their allies in the Communes with basic food and material aide as well as being permitted to arrest and detain President Dimitriov on accounts of threatening harm to China using what the Chinese described as a "Weapon of Mass Terror". Land acquired by Eastern Siberia would also be granted to Nikolov's Russia, provided they've got boots there. And although it was suggested by Brazil it was never actually put to practice. But a wall would be built between the two nations. Dimitriov On May 27, 1977 while serving his time in China in Xilinhot High Security prison, President Dimitriov was killed by a prisoner over a fight concerning lunch food. The mob that had formed around it prevented prison guards from reaching the scene and preventing Dimitriov from being shanked with two wooden chopsticks, puncturing his abdomen and moments later rupturing his lung. Future Responses This event would lead to the Chinese Weapons of Mass Terror Response Act which ordered that appropriate measures be taken to organize a response against a VX gassing of China, as well as preperations to lessen the effect of the attack. In addition, the inteligence on the presence of the weapon in Spain has been handed over to Ethiopia from China, as well as shared between ASB nations. Likely like-wise amid nations affiliated with Brazil through the South American Confederacy. Category:Asia Category:Events Category:Europe Category:Russian Civil War